Communication networks rapidly convey large amounts of information typically in the form of frames or packets to remote points. Such networks may include a number of apparatuses such as switches, bridges, routers, computers, printers, servers, databases, or other such devices. Network management systems are used to facilitate the management of communication systems. Previous network management systems have allowed a user to propagate a port status and modify the propagation status of ports by managing one switch at a time.